Friends Like These
by Isabella Raven
Summary: Sequel to Hello Spike. Shannon is being held, and her powers blocked. Angelus is out, and annoyed he can't go feed properly. And there is a puzzle about the demon they caught. Can they solve the puzzles, and rescue Shannon? (complete)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Angel/Angelus, Spike, etc are not mine. They belong to those who created them. The spellings of name escape me at the moment. And Alexa, Shannon, and others not recognizable as coming from the Angelverse are my creations, and only the people who own the universe can snitch them. If they wanted to.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story Hello Spike. If you have not yet read that, please do. It is at the following URL: 

If you don't read that first, you might not enjoy this one as much.

Summary: Shannon is being held by a nasty little demon, and her powers are blocked. Angel is currently not home, and Angelus is annoyed that he's not allowed to go munch on humans. And something isn't quite right about the demon they have captive. Can they solve the puzzle and rescue Shannon before more trouble shows up? And what do Cain and the other evils of this story have up their sleeve?

Prologue

_1735, Ireland_

It was dark in the small room as John worked. Not that it bothered the demon as he prepared the gold-skinned female body on the cot. A ruby rested on her chest, glowing softly with an inner fire. One of the souls from his lovely mistress's collection

He smiled slightly as he looked over his creation. A perfect physical copy of Mariam in all her demon glory. The form he so adored, and she so rarely showed. And all for him, at least where it was most important.

There was a wimper from the chair at the head of the bed, and he turned his attention to the woman bound and gagged there. Beautiful, loyal, and an excellent lover, but still only human. Fragile. His fragile Isobel.

He caressed her cheek, a gentle smile on his face. "Don't fret, Isobel. It won't hurt long. And then you'll be beautiful forever." He wouldn't tell her that her soul would take the place of the one he was borrowing from Mariam's collection. He couldn't bear to think of her taking on the duties he would have to give his creation.

To have her go out and collect the souls of new-made vampires, and those who died to feed the half-breed demons? No, he couldn't do that to his sweet Isobel. She wouldn't last very long, and then he'd have to do this all over again.

He carefully picked up the knife waiting on the cot next to the cold, still not yet living body. He carefully cut away a lock of Isobel's thick, dark hair, resting it in a small bowl. Pressing his lips together, he slashed his palm, holding it over the bowl to let the warm blood flow into it, sullying the brown curl. He poured the mix over the gem on the body, whispering the first of the incantations.

Another incantation was spoke as he opened Isobel's hand, using her blood to trace the sigals he needed onto the gold-skinned body. John took a deep breath, stepping behind Isobel. She began to scream behind the gag as he lifted her chin with one hand. Her frightened eyes met his, and he whispered a goodbye as he slashed her throat from ear to ear, letting her slump forward onto the demon-body, her blood bathing the gem, and the golden-toned skin.

If he had blinked, he would have missed the first shallow breath his creation took. He lifted away the light body of the human woman, picking up a deep bowl from where he'd left it, the water inside still warm. Bringing it to the cot, he lifted a rag to wipe the new-made woman clean of her birthing fluids, sticky and red.

"Where am I?" The demon-woman looked at him, confusion in her eyes. The ruby fell into her lap, forgotten, still glowing, though the light was subtly different now. "Who am I? And who are you?"

"You're in our home. You are Isobel Willow, and I am John MacInnis."

"Our home?"

"Yes." He smiled, his eyes lovingly tracing every line of her face and body. "Come, love, let me show you our room." He stood, holding out his hand to her.

"Our room?" She looked up with puzzlement in her eyes a moment before understanding bloomed as the knowledge and memories that were integrated into her settled into place. She took John's outstretched hand with a smile, following him out of the blood-stained room, ignoring the bloodless body and the glowing ruby that tumbled to the floor.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 1

_Isobel crouched in front of the gravestone, her fingers tracing the letters of the name. Liam. She didn't understand what had drawn her here, why this grave called to her. She lifted her fingers to the locket around her neck, wondering why it was warm now, when it was normally cold. The demon frown, puzzled._

_Her fingers brushed over the gravestone again, committing the name and dates to memory. There was something important there, though she didn't know what. Something she was determined to eventually figure out._

Natalie woke up from the memory with a start, jerking against the chains that held her to the bed. She sighed, letting her head fall back against the pillow.

"Morning, Natalie." She recognized the voice of Wesley, and sighed again. He's been there every morning, with questions, or an attempt to draw her into a conversation where she might tell him something about herself.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" She turned her head to look at him, a scowl creasing her face.

Wesley shrugged. "Not really. Alexa throws things." He paused. "Actually, at the moment, she appears to be having Spike scare off any potential visitors."

"And the others? Can't you bother them?"

"Angel isn't exactly himself, and he's in a very bad mood. Lindsey is being completely unreasonable, and at least when I look in on him, completely irrational. Which is your fault."

"Why would that be my fault?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

Wesley set aside the book he was looking through, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "You had Shannon kidnapped. Even though she's his ex, he's still very protective of her. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have come, actually."

"And?"

"So, if anyone brings up a subject that isn't rescuing Shannon as soon as possible, they're met with a scowl and stony silence. If they're lucky."

"And if they're not?" A smile was twitching at the corners of her lips.

Wesley grimaced. "He's been threatening to shoot the next person who bothers him."

"He'd even shoot Angelus? When it wouldn't do him any good?" She gave him a curious look, and Wesley shrugged.

"He hasn't bothered Lindsey yet."

Natalie echoed his shrug. "It would be amusing to see, if it happened." She tugged at the chains again. "Couldn't you loosen these chains a bit?"

"Sorry." Wesley shook his head. "Alexa would have my head on a platter."

"Why are you afraid of her?" Natalie snorted. "She hasn't been a particularly challenging opponent in the past. Not even particularly violent, for that matter."

"You don't know Alexa very well. And granted, I hadn't really met her often back home, but her brother is my friend, and he told me quite a bit."

"Such as?" Natalie gave him a raised eyebrow again, and Wesley shook his head.

"Her ex-boyfriend tried to kill her, and she broke his neck. He's paralyzed from the waist down. She could have easily killed him, and sometimes James commented that she should have, considering she nearly died that night, but she says that his fate was worse than death, and he wasn't good enough to kill."

Natalie blinked. "Interesting."

"That's one way of putting it," muttered Wesley.

"Spike, get out of my way." Alexa glared at the blond vampire who was leaning against the door to her room.

"Not yet, muffin. You're still healing."

"And if the brooding snot tries to bite me, I'll deck him. And let someone stake him, no matter how fond Shannon is of him." Alexa scowled, her eyes narrowing. "Wesley hasn't gotten any information out of that demon by being nice, and Lindsey isn't the only one getting impatient."

"I'm not moving, muffin." Spike crossed his arms, watching Alexa as she began to pace, doing his best to ignore the voice in the back of his head that demanded to be fed. Angelus wasn't the only hungry vampire around the hotel.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he turned, peering out the peephole. Jillian stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Jillian!" Alexa pounced on her friend as soon as Spike let her in. "So, anything?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet this morning. But nothing as of last night." Jillian rolled her eyes at Alexa's growl. "Patience, fire-eater."

"Well, if he hasn't gotten anything out of her, what did you come to bother me about? Or did you come to get me out of here, and away from the overprotective blond?"

"I can't keep Spike from following you around if he wanted to." Jillain sighed. "I have the security system set up, and I'll give you the codes in a moment. You can't get in or out the windows, or even open them without setting off the alarm. They'll also go off if they're broken, or someone cuts the glass." She grinned. "Same principle as behind the machine."

Alexa hushed her with a hiss, glancing over at Spike. He was looking supremely bored with the conversation, though she almost frowned at the intensity in his eyes when he met her gaze. She shook her head, turning back to Jillian. "And?"

"The only door that someone can get in and out of without needing a code is the front door. And I can switch that on after business hours, as it were. Or we can have someone keep an eye on it most of the time."

"That will work. Give me the codes, then go tell Lindsey. Someone will have to tell Wesley, and Angelus, but we can deal with that later. Wesley isn't likely to be going anywhere, and Angelus I would as soon stay here, where we can keep an eye on him." She wrinkled her nose. "I wish Shannon hadn't let him out. We don't need him causing trouble."


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 2

John opened the door to the room with a flourish, leaving his men to guard the door as he took breakfast into his unwilling guest. He wasn't going to risk her harming one of his guards again, and escaping. "Morning, lovely." He smiled at her as he set the tray down on the small table against the wall. "I hope you slept well?"

Shannon glared up at him icily. "As well as can be expected with your hands tied behind your back and your feet handcuffed to the bed," she snapped nastily.

John shook his head. "If you would behave, none of that would be neccessary, my dear." He set out the breakfast tray, uncovering a plate of bacon and eggs. "Now, can I trust you merely to eat your breakfast, instead of trying to escape, of do I have to feed you?"

Shannon simply smiled at him. "You tell me."

"You realize you aren't going to escape, my dear, so this resistance is pointless." He smiled at her, lifting a forkful of eggs to her mouth. "Eat up."

Shannon was hungry and she opened her mouth, letting him shovel the eggs in. She figured if he took the time to feed her then maybe she could get some information out of him. Like who he was. And why he was after Angel and Spike. "Why you doing this?" she asked between bites, studying the man before her.

"Because you're not being cooperative," he replied, deliberately misunderstanding her question.

"I'm not talking about myself, imbecile, I'm talking about Angel and Spike." She paused, studying him. "But then you knew that." She took another bite of eggs, her eyes boring into the man.

"Ah." John paused, his eyes meeting her gaze. "Angelus and William the Bloody. They have items that belong to me. I want them back. But if you had my Isobel, you already know that."

Shannon shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She grinned for a brief moment. "Who was she? Cause her reaction to that pretty necklace of hers springing open at Angel's touch would definitely fall into the mystery department."

"She was, and is, my Isobel. Other than that, you don't need to know anything about her." His voice had gone hard, and his expression closed. "As for that locket, if they want it from her, they can have it. It's of no use to her or me."

Shannon shifted as much as she was allowed to on the bed. "Wow. I struck a nerve. Score one for the demon-caller." She leaned forward. "What makes you so sure you can get what you're after from the boys? You're not dealing with fledglings here, mister, you're dealing with two men who have walked this Earth longer than the United States has been a country." She tilted her head. "Two vampires who, in their time, were the biggest and baddest."

"And?" John gave her a derisive look. "Isobel was made to deal with the worst that anyone can throw at her. They can't kill her, they can't use her, and they can't break her." He kept the thought they could turn her to their side to himself. He didn't like to think of the weakness that was inherent in his creation. "And she's walked the earth almost as long as Angelus. She's more than a match for him, and definately better than the mother's boy William."

Shannon took a bite of the toast he offered. "Well, anyone is more than a match for Spike. Let's face it, he's a bit of a sissy." She couldn't help the grin that spread on her face as her mind churned over his words. "I mean, come on. How tough can you be when you were a poet as a mortal, right?" She winked at McInnis, wondering if her blood bond to Angelus would allow her to talk to him. It was not something they ever covered in the television show, and all of this was new to her. Her reality didn't have demons, at least, not supernatural ones, and she was still feeling her way through her powers.

"I wouldn't know. I never was mortal, or a poet." John shrugged. "But I'm sure you see the futility of him trying to keep Isobel from retrieving the soul that was stolen from me, and given back to him." He smiled slightly. "How are your abilities this morning, my dear demon-caller?" he asked, abruptly switching the subject.

"Beats me. I haven't had the need to use it today," she remarked in a bored tone.

"I surprised you haven't tried to use it yet. Or have you?" He raised an eyebrow in question, offering her the mug of coffee.

Shannon took a sip of the coffee, surprised by the fact that is was made just the way she liked it. "Oh, I've tried. How the hell do you think I managed to get as far as I did last night, hmm?" She laughed. "You really shouldn't hire demons, even half-demons, to watch a demon-caller." She took another sip. "I really expected you to be smarter than that."

John chuckled. "Oh, so you think they're demons, my dear?" He leaned in closer. "If you really think you can control demons, try controlling me." He let the human form he kept most of the time go, his coal-black eyes meeting hers. "If you can."

Shannon always enjoyed a challenge and she knew that if she didn't try, McInnis would know she was still learning to control her abilities. She licked her lips. "Unchaine my feet and give me my hands first," she countered.

He tilted his head, going to close and lock the door first, then he unlocked her chains, and slashed through the ropes holding her wrists with one razor-sharp claw. "Try your best, demon-caller. I doubt you're as good as they claim."

Shannon stood up, her hands raised, and immediately took a hold of McInnis' mind. They stood there, face to face, eyes locked in a silent duel. She searched his mind for what she could only describe as an archway that allowed her access and the power to control, but she couldn't push past it. She tried over and over and managed to budge it, but by the time she pushed through, she was too weak to hold the link. McInnis felt her fight for control, but she let go almost immediately, sinking to the bed in an exhausted heap. She stared at him, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

John smirked. "Was that all? Not very impressive."

"I'm just...tired..." Shannon lied. "And you caught...me...off guard," she stammered. There was a loud ringing in her ears and she slapped her hands over them as she curled into a ball in pain. She felt the stickiness of blood on her palms and squeezed her eyes shut. Something was desperately wrong.

John came over to the bed, his form shifting back to human lines. He peeled her hands away from her ears, frowning at the sight of blood. Taking two strides to the door, he barked out a command, sending one of the guards to call Cain.

Shannon lashed out at McInnis, managing to roll of the bed. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, trying to get to her feet. Her head swam, her equilibrium off and she fell into the table, clutching it to keep upright. "Son of a bitch!" she screamed.

John backed away from her, a frown on his face. "You're not looking well, my dear. Why don't you sit down, and let me have someone who can help come look at you."

Shannon glared at him, her nostrils flaring as she whirled around. "Why don't you fuck off?" she snapped. "Fucking leave me alone!" She pushed at McInnis, shoving him into the wall. Their eyes locked briefly before she slid to the floor shaking.

"As you wish," he replied, stepping out of the room, and closing the door behind him, the lock clicking. "I will have someone coming to check on you later, though, my dear. And perhaps you can let him help you."

Shannon pulled herself into a ball, her hands and arms covering her head. She wanted the ringing to stop. She couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. And, unconcsiously, she did it again, her voice a whisper across the night to the Hyperion. _Angelus, help me._


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 3

Spike grumbled as he headed for the door to Angel's room. "Why did they have to bloody volunteer me to do this? Just because I'm a vampire, they have me go tell Angel.. Angelus.. that he's needed to help interrogate the demon. And tell the psychotic that he can help." He rolled his eyes. "Why me?" He knocked on the door, a bored expression on his face.

Angelus grabbed Spike, and in one swift move, closed the door and slammed the younger vampire against the wall. "We have a problem," he state without preamble.

Spike glared at Angelus. "Tell me something I don't know." He shoved Angelus away, straightening his duster. "What has you all worked up?"

Angelus shoved his hand through his hair with a frustrated growl. "Well, where shall I begin? For one, I'm hungry, and that cold crap in the cooler is not slaking my thirst. I want Shannon, which leads to problems number two and three, namely, she's not here and none of you idiots knows where she is. Which takes me to problem number four. About an hour ago, something very, very strange happened." He closed the distance between Spike and himself, his dark eyes flashing in anger.

"And that would be?" Spike moved slightly, putting himself between Angelus and the door.

Angelus slammed one hand against the door, using the other to point to his head. "She is whispering to me in my head."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "How the bloody hell is she doing that?"

Angelus stared at Spike. He never said a word, simply stormed out of the room, assuming his protege would follow. "Why do they want me?" he tossed back as he took the stairs two at time. "I didn't think they particularly wanted me around."

Spike followed, shrugging. "Alexa said Wesley was wasting her time, and she's currently locked into her room, so she can't do this herself." He caught up with Angelus, walking beside him. "She mentioned something about a grapefruit spoon, some salt, and the demon's face."

Angelus smiled. "Sounds like my kind of woman. Bit too skinny though." He slammed the door to Natalie's room open and glanced at Alexa. "I understand you need me. How great is that?" he asked as he threw his arms wide open. His face shifted into that of his vampire self as he turned cold eyes on Natalie. "Let the party begin."

Alexa shrugged at the annoyed look on Spike's face. "Jillian let me out of my room, and I want to hear what she has to say." She nodded to Angelus. "Your party. Let's see what she has to tell us, shall we?"

Natalie looked back and forth between the two. "I'm not going to tell you anything, so why are you even going to bother?"

"Because I so enjoy a challenge." He didn't waste any time, picking up the demon, and the chair she was tied to, with one hand. One hand that was wrapped completely around her throat. "What are you doing here? And where is Shannon?" he asked politely before slamming the chair into the ceiling, jarring Natalie.

Natalie glared at him. "Go to hell, Angelus. I don't need to tell you anything." She spat at him, her eyes narrowed to near slits.

Angelus looked at Alexa. "She's not very polite, is she?" He tossed the chair and Natalie across the room, looming over her as he pulled her to her feet. "See, that's where your wrong. If you want to leave this room, then you'll start talking. Otherwise, I can arrange to keep you here permenantly." He held up against the wall. "Hanging upside down. Your blood dripping on the floor. Not enough to kill you, but enough to drain you."

"Oh really, Angelus? And how long can you keep me here? Until your precious demon-caller is old and grey? Until she's dead?" Natalie smirked. "I don't think I'm telling you anything.

_The locket. Angelus, ask her about the locket. It's precious to her._

Shannon's voice echoed in his head and his eyes drifted down to the locket at her neck. "What's this little trinket, pet?" He took it in his free hand. "A family heirloom, maybe?"

Natalie shook her head, almost shaking. "I don't know what it is." She only knew she'd had it since she had been created. Or soon after. And it was warm around Angelus. Like it had been at that grave. "Who is Liam?" she blurted out, the memory coming to the front of her mind again.

Angelus found the catch of the locket and it sprang open. He smiled, his incisors quite visible in the dim light. "Liam...Liam," he repeated before pushing Natalie into Spike's arms and pulling the locket free. He gazed back at Natalie, his expression hardening into one of nasty humor. "Liam was my mortal name. One I prefer not to have to hear."

"Your grave," she murmured. "Why the hell would I be drawn to your grave? When you weren't even a bother to John at the time?" She lifted her head to glare at Angelus. "And give me back that locket. It's mine, no matter how little he might care for it."

Angelus raised an eyebrow and held the locket in front of her. "You want this?" he asked softly. "Then tell me where Shannon is and why, exactly, your employer is pissing with us."

"You have items that belong to him. Parts of his collection. Why else would he be messing with a vampire, when he could do just as well to let them go off on their merry way munching through humanity?" She snorted. "And I wouldn't know for certain where your pet demon-caller is. She could be at any of a number of places, and it doesn't matter to me. You can go piss off on that one. Try your best to find her, because I can't help you."

"Can't, or won't?" Alexa had a nasty expression on her face. "I don't give a damn what you say, little missie. You're going to tell me where to find John MacInnis, and then, since you won't tell us where Shannon is, he will. One way or another."

"The other is way is so much more preferable," Angelus snarled. "And considerably bloodier." He swung the locket back and forth before her face and he could tell she wanted it. "What items do we have? You haven't exactly been specific."

"Souls!" Natalie spat. "You're vampires, you're not supposed to have souls. And no one, no one, steals things from John, and gets to keep them. He collects the souls of those who become vampires. They make such pretty trinkets." She shook her head as another hazy memory intruded. "I was there," she breathed, not knowing she was speaking out loud. "Not his. Hers."

_Angelus don't let up._

"Would you shut up?" Angelus spat as he shook his head once. "I've got her talking. What more do you want from me?"

Alexa looked at Angelus oddly. "Um, Angelus? Were you going to keep questioning her, or is it someone else's turn to extract answers?"

Angelus growled as he turned narrowed eyes to Alexa. "I am questioning her." He grabbed Natalie by the chin. "You were where? Hers what?" he snapped, forcing her to look at him.

Natalie wimpered, shaking her head. Her head hurt as memories were crowding in. Ones of a lifetime before she had been made into what she was. "Liam, stop it. You're scaring me." Her voice held the terrified tibre of a small girl.

Angelus stared at her and moved closer. "Scaring who?" he asked suspiciously, his Irish brogue suddenly appearing even after centuries. "Tell me, lass, who I be scaring?"

"Katie. Liam, don't you remember your own sister?" She was watching him through frightened eyes. "Liam, why are you trying to scare me?"

Angelus looked down at the locket in his hands, at the picture of a young girl before him. He turned on one foot and stormed from the room, rattled and unsure what to think. "Katie," he whispered, remembering the taste of her sweet innocent blood on his lips. "Katie."


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 4

Cain glared at John as he stood up from the bedside, his eyes narrowed. "You are an idiot, MacInnis," he hissed, shoving the demon out the door, and locking it behind him. "You could have damaged her permanently with that fool stunt of yours! Get it through your thick skull that she is to be left alone except for meals." He looked at the guards to either side of the door, guiding John away, his voice quiet. "And hire humans for her guard. The less temptation she has to use her abilities, the less chance there is of her breaking out."

"And humans are more likely to talk. Word of where she is could leak to her friends."

"And?" Cain raised an eyebrow. "If they find out where she is, they find out where she is. It doesn't matter to Mariam. Or have you forgotten what I told you when the demon-caller was first brought here?"

John scowled. "I have not forgotten. But I do not intend to make it easy for them to locate or rescue her. I already told you that."

Cain simply nodded, heading for the door. "I will expect that there will be no more problems like you caused today, MacInnis. If I am dissapointed, you will find yourself in a very unenviable position."

John watched the wizard leave, his jaw tightening at the parting remark. "Oh, you won't find _any_ more problems like today's, Cain," he said softly. "And if Mariam's precious prize is damaged, so be it. After all, she is letting that bloody little witch get away with stealing one of my baubles."

She curled on the corner of the couch, watching the others around her. They were keeping a wary eye on her, and a guard with her all the time, and she didn't understand why. Unless they were trying to keep Liam away from her. Katie shivered, wondering what had happened to her older brother.

Angelus paced the halls of the Hyperion, frustrated over the fact that he couldn't leave the building. He was hungry, and his mood was growing fouler and fouler. He gazed over the balcony of the second floor and a slow, vicious grin slowly appeared. "Hello Natalie."

The demon didn't even look up, watching the others. Alexa frowned, poking at the demon. "Hey, you. He's talking to you."

The demon looked up, her eyes holding confusion. "Liam? What do you want?"

Angelus looked at the others, his eyes settling on Wesley. "Well, bookworm? Don't you have any wonderful ideas to impart to me?" he asked sarcastically as he pointed to Natalie. "Any other time you do, so how come you're speechless now?"

Wesley looked up from the book in his lap, annoyance in his gaze. "If there were _any_ references to Natalie, I would. As it is, all I know is that she appeared about the same time a witch named Isobel Willow, who was rumored to have a demon-lover, dissapeared. And only a few years after you were turned into a vampire."

"Lovely." He turned on one foot and looked at Natalie, tapping his finger on his lips. He knealt before her. "Katie, me luv, where ye been?" he asked softly.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know where it was, Liam. It was dark, and there was a strange woman." She shivered. "She wouldn't let me out. Until someone else..." She trailed off. "A man came and snuck me out. He said he would take me home, Liam, but he didn't. I don't remember what happened after that."

Angelus studied her. "Did the man have a name, lass?" He was trying to be patient, doing his best to help them find Shannon.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." She paused. "But I know what he looks like," she said brightly.

Angelus smiled. "There's me girl." He glanced at Spike. "Get me that drawing pad." When Spike returned, he handed the pad and pencil to Natalie. "Give it a go for me, luv. Show your brother Liam who's been tormenting ye and I'll go show him some manners for ye."

Katie smiled, taking the pencil in hand, and slowly sketching out a figure that could easily have come from someone's nightmares. Pupiless eyes stared out from the face, and the fingers were tipped by razor-sharp claws instead of fingernails. The demon appeared to be covered with body armor as black as his eyes. And beside it, she drew another face, less distinct, of a human man. "He looked like that most of the time," she pointed at the demon, "but not when he came to sneak me out."

_Angelus!_

Shannon's vopice was so loud in his head that it sent him sparwling backwards. "His hands flew to his head. "All right! All right!"

_That's him! That's the man that has me!_

Katie looked worried when he was sent sprawling. "Liam? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, me pet. Just a little jolt, that be all." He took the hand Spike offered and patted Natalie's head. "Ye just stay here and relax."

She nodded. "Where are you going, Liam? Are you going to find the man, and take care of him?"

"Aye, pet." Angelus jerked his head towards the office, indicating that Spike should follow. "Ye stay there and be a good lass, aye?"

She curled up on the couch again, nodding absently.

Spike perched on the desk in the office, raising an eyebrow at Angelus in question. "You don't want the others to hear what you want to talk about." He made it a statement, not a question.

"Precisely." He thrust his hands through his hair. "How can that woman be my sister? And did you recognize the man she drew?"

Spike shook his head. "No one I've run into. And if you want to ask how she could be your sister, you're asking the wrong person. The geek is probably better help." He shook his head. "I don't see how she could be related to you."

"Her soul," Wesley replied from the doorway.

Angelus looked at him. "But how? How could that woman, who looks nothing like my sister, possibly be her? And who is the Darth Vader wannabe that 'snuck her out'?" he asked in genuine concern.

Wesley set his laptop on the desk, turning it so the two vampires could see the screen. "I don't know who he is, but he's not one of a kind, though these demons are rare, and there hasn't been one seen in centuries."

Angelus snorted and pointed to the date. "Huh. Is this the same date that's in that reference to Isobel Willow?" He looked at Wesley.

Wesley frowned, going back for the book he'd been looking in earlier. "Yes, it is." He looked up. "And the last sighting was in Ireland."

"Somehow, I really don't think this is a coincidence." Angelus tapped the book. "And this bastard has my dinner."

Wesley looked over the entry he'd been looking at again. "They mention a name breifly in connection with Isobel, though not her lover's. She was employed by the household of someone called Cain Marcus."

Angelus waited for a reaction from Shannon, but none was forthcoming. "Cain Marcus. Cain Marcus. Why does that sound familiar?" He glanced at Spike. "Ring a bell with you?"

Spike frowned a moment. "I don't know where, but I might have heard of him. I don't remember what I heard, though."

"I think we've crossed paths with him before," Angelus growled. "We need to find him. And Shannon. And figure out what kind of mess we have ourselves in."


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

Wesley rubbed his eyes, reaching for his cup of coffee as he set the book down. He looked down, and wrinkled his nose. "I would be out of coffee again," he muttered, going to refill his cup from the pot hidden somewhere among the papers and books scattered over the table.

Angelus was standing at the counter, staring at the window at the night sky. His mood was less that friendly as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He needed something to wash the taste of the cold bottled blood from his throat. "You find anything else?" he snapped.

Wesley scowled at the vampire a moment. "Yes. More questions, for the most part. There's very little information on this kind of demon. And less on the type of demon Natalie is." He settled back into his seat. "Though I do have some information on the demons."

Angelus poured himself a cup of coffee, setting the pot back and ignoring Wesley's cup. "So spill it, geek boy. Give us something to work with."

"Coffee first. Then answers." Wesley glared at Angelus a moment, his temper frayed by the lack of sleep.

Angelus watched as the researcher prepared his coffee, an idea forming in his head. "What if she was created?"

Wesley paused, setting the cream down, his expression thoughtful. "That is entirely possible. And it would explain why there have only been two of her kind sighted, both female, and both looking nearly identical." He finished making his coffee, setting it on a clear spot on the table as he fished a book out of the piles. "And if she is created, there would be some kind of ritual involved. And that I can look up."

"Morning, oh geeky one." Alexa slid down the banister, looking entirely too cheerful for someone who couldn't have had more than a couple of hours sleep. "Find anything?"

"Get to looking. I'm gonna go find Spike and have a little talk with him." He grabbed Wesley's arm. "And hurry up. I'm not happy." He gazed at Alexa, grinning at her. "Ah...fresh blood in the morning." He slapped Alexa's behind as he walked past.

"Maybe," Wesley mumbled, his eyes rapidly scanning the book, searching for a ritual or spell that would allow someone to _make_ a demon.

Alexa glared at Angelus. "Do that again, and you'll be short a hand!"

Angelus paused and grabbed Alexa aroudn the waist, pulling her against him. He dropped his head, his lips close to her ear. "You could try, darling, and maybe you'd succeed, but not before I mortally wounded you." He smiled, letting himself vamp and scrapping his teeth against her neck. "Want to try?"

Spike grabbed Angelus by the collar. "I told you earlier, leave Alexa alone. I'm not in the mood to share." He glared at the older vampire.

Angelus let his face return to normal and shoved Alexa away from him. He turned to Spike. "We need to make a plan."

"Of course we need a plan, oh brooding one." Alexa glared at Angelus from beside Spike a moment. "We also need more information than we have."

"Really? Tell me something more," Angelus snarled.

Spike shoved Alexa towards the coffee pot. "Get something to drink, muffin." He grabbed Angelus by the shoulder, and pointed the older vampire in the other direction. "What did you have in mind, Angelus?"

"We need to get Lindsay and what's her name to drop the system so we can get out of here." He pulled Spike deeper into the shadows. "You remeber how we used to track someone we marked? I think I could do the same thing with Shannon."

Spike nodded. "We don't need to get one of them to drop the system." He gave a half-grin. "I can get Alexa to do that." He looked out into the lobby, where Alexa had picked up one of Wesley's books, and was flipping through it. "She does have the codes, and she could be useful."

"And she'll want to go with us." He shook his head. "No. Just you and me." He punched Spike's arm. "Like old times. And it will be fun."

"Fun is relative, mate." Spike shrugged. "I'll get the codes from her."

Angelus laid his hand on Spike's arm. "No. Wait a minute." He watched as Lindsey came down the staircase, checking the clip in his pistol. "MacDonald! A word if ye don't mind!"

Lindsey looked over at Angelus. "What do you want?" he asked as he came over, tucking the gun into the holster on his thigh.

Angelus leaned against the wall. "I have a lead on Shannon's location but no one wants to play and let me out to get her." He cast Spike a sharp glance, quieting the vampire. "Now, I know my...girl...means something to you and I'd be willing to let you play hero if you come with us."

Lindsey's eyes narrowed. "And? There's something more to this than you're telling me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not letting you out until I know what."

Angelus gave Lindsey his most innocent expression. "Nothing more. I just want to find Shannon. She's a smart girl and I'm sure she can help us unravel the mystery out there." He placed his hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "C'mon. Just a jaunt with us boys."

Lindsey paused, glancing over his shoulder. Jillian had come down, and joined Alexa and Wesley at the table, her laptop perched in front of her. "And them? We're just leaving them here?"

"Aye. They'll get in our way." He turned Lindsey away from the others. "I know you've got some handy training. And weapons. Who else do we need?" He tilted his head. "And you know Shannon would be grateful if you were there."

He nodded. "Fine. Give me five minutes to get some equipment, and meet me at the entrance to the sewer." He glanced at the trio at the table again. "And avoid them. Alexa's good at knowing when someone has something planned that doesn't involve her."

Angelus smiled. "Not a problem." He jerked his head to Spike and they slipped up the corridor to wait for Lindsey.


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 6

Alexa looked up from the book she was perusing towards where Spike and Angelus were talking, and frowned. They weren't there.

"Jillian, have you seen Spike or Angelus?"

The computer geek shook her head. "Not really. They wanted to talk to Lindsey, though."

"Huh." Alexa stuck her tongue in her cheek a moment. "Odd. Normally Lindsey and Angelus are all but at each other's throats."

Jillian looked up. "Yeah. And generally it takes several minutes to get them to stop sniping at each other. And I haven't heard an uncivil word exchanged between them this morning." She turned her attention back to her computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "And someone with the codes went out the sewer entrance an hour or so ago."

"Only one person not in the room has the codes. Lindsey." Alexa's eyes narrowed, her temper rising. "Anyone care to bet he went out with the vamps to try and rescue Shannon?"

Wesley looked up with sudden alarm. "They did WHAT? Without knowing what they're up against? Or how to get rid of it?"

Alexa's expression was carefully nuetral as she nodded. "More than likely. Knowing Lindsey and his current mood. Wesley, pull together the information you have. I'm going to go talk to Katie."

"What good is she going to do? Especially in her current mental state?" Jillian looked skeptical.

Alexa smiled, baring her teeth. "You leave that to me, Jillian." She bounded up the stairs before the other two could ask what she meant by that, and knocked gently on a door near the top. "Katie?"

The door opened, and Alexa stepped inside, closing it behind her. She looked at the demon for a long moment, hoping her hunch was right. _If not, then we're screwed._

"Katie, your brother has gone running off into a situation that is very dangerous." She carefully chose her words, hoping that this would work. "I need your help."

Katie watched her with wary eyes. "Liam's in trouble?"

Alexa nodded. "And he needs help." _Lots of it,_ she added mentally. _Mental help._

"But how can I help him?"

Alexa let out a purely mental grin. "You can help me find where he's going to go." She crouched in front of the demon's perch on the bed. "Somewhere in your mind, there's a map leading us directly to where your brother's going to be going. Where the man who snuck you out, and that your brother is going after, is." _And I hope that's where Shannon is, or I'm just going to be making that man hurt. A lot. This time, I'm not letting MacInnis get away from me._

Katie shivered violently. "I don't want to go back to him. He scares me."

Alexa nodded in sympathy. "I know, Katie. But if your brother gets to him first, before we get to your brother, he could kill him." _Of course, I highly doubt even a powerful demon like MacInnis probably is could kill Angelus. Though if he is going to be this much of a pain in the ass, I might well make that a moot point._

"No!" Katie wimpered

"But we can get there faster, and then we can help him, and keep him from getting killed." Alexa stood, holding out her hand to Katie. "And I'll keep you safe until Liam catches up with us. I promise."

Katie watched her for a moment before taking the offered hand. Alexa let out a mental cheer, before taking the demon downstairs.

"You wait here for a moment, Katie, while I get my gear, ok? Then we'll go. It won't take long." Alexa bounded back up the stairs, pulling her duffel out from under the bed. She ran a loving hand over the sheathed katana before strapping it across her back. Her favorite fighting knife was strapped to one thigh, and a wickedly sharp dagger to the other.

Tossing on her jacket, she trotted downstairs, giving Wesley a questioning look.

"It's all here. What I have found out, anyway." Wesley grimaced as he handed her the single page. "I really wish I had more."

Alexa quickly scanned the page. "Well, the weak point is an awfully small target. And that's if he has his bloody eyes open." She scowled briefly. "We'll deal with that when we get to it." She looked over at Katie. "Let's go."

The two headed out the main door, heading down the street to where they found a motorcycle parked. Alexa pulled a set of keys from her pocket, chuckling softly to herself. "You shouldn't have left your duster where I could get to it, Spike. Especially with the keys you took off of Natalie."

"Is that mine?" Katie was looking at the motorcycle with awe.

"Yes, it is." Alexa swung up on it, ignoring the fact she wasn't wearing a helmet. "I'm surprised it's still here." She turned it on, and revved the engine as Katie stood on the sidewalk. "Come on, Katie. You need to get on, so you can tell me where to turn."

Alexa picked up the small crossbow on the kitchen counter, examining it a moment. She hung it off her belt using the clip apparently meant for that purpose. She found the quiver, and buckled it on, continuing to move around the apartment. Katie stood at the door, her brow furrowed in concentration. Her first try to recall memories of Natalie's had resulted in them finding the apartment the demon had acquired in Los Angeles.

Picking up a map, Alexa traced a highway up the coast with the tip of a finger, unaware of Katie following the line of her finger.

"That's it! That's the road!" She came over, peering at the map. "We go up that, and...." She paused, scowling. "I don't remember."

"Do you think you'll know the exit when you see it?" Alexa raised an eyebrow in question.

Katie nodded. "I think so. But how am I going to tell you?"

"Raise a hand when you see it coming up. I'll notice the difference in pressure." Alexa looked around the apartment. "I wonder if there is a helmet in here. Or at least some riding goggles." She made another circuit of the place, and came up with one of each. "Goggles for you, since you don't bruise so easy, and a helmet for me. And hell if the police try to stop us. I'm not in the mood for their shit today." Alexa headed out the door, settling the helmet on her head, and adjusting it to fit.

The sun was beating down on them when they pulled to a stop on a ridge above a small house. Alexa looked down, her brow furrowing. "Is that the place?"

Katie nodded. "I think so. It looks familiar." She rested her chin on Alexa's shoulder. "Do we wait here for Liam?"

"Let me think." Alexa turned the motorcycle, parking out of sight below the crest of the ridge. She pulled out the cell phone she'd picked up in the apartment. _I really shouldn't have taken such liberties with the place. Even if Katie did say it was all right. Oh, fuck it. She said it was all right, therefor, no guilt!_

It rang a couple of times before Jillian picked up the phone at the hotel. "Hello?"

"Li. It's Alexa. I found the house. And Natalie's apartment in the process, but that might be useful. Has Wesley found anything more for me?"

"Let me put him on the phone." There was some noise, then Wesley was on.

"Don't go in there, Alexa, whatever you do. Even if it looks like there aren't any guards. MacInnis is more than he appears."

"Tell me something I don't know, geek-boy." Alexa scowled even though Wesley couldn't see.

"When he's in human form, he isn't as vunerable as I originally thought. The blade will go in, but it will come out bloodless and won't leave a wound. That's what will happen when you're trying to cut through the body armor, as well."

"Fascinating. And if I cut off the top of his head at the level of his eyes?"

"If you can get that blow in, you would probably kill him. But the problem is getting that blow in. He's fast, Alexa. Very fast. Almost as fast as a vampire."

"Bloody wonderful, Wesley. Thank you for that vote of confidence." Alexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I want you and Jillian to find the missing trio, and you lot to meet me at Natalie's apartment. Um..." She pulled out the sheet of paper where she'd written the address, and read it off. "Then we'll all come back over here, and kick some demon ass." She hit the button to end the call, revving the engine again.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the apartment, since it's closer than the hotel. They're going to find your brother, and the other two who are missing, and meet us there. Liam couldn't have gotten out of LA with the sun high, not without stealing a car. And I don't think that Lindsey is going to let that happen." _I hope. He already snuck the damned vampire out of the hotel. And he's not in his right mind. Oi. Blasted man had better fucking react like I'm hoping he will. Or he is sooo getting decked. Friend or no._


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 7

"Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Lindsey gunned the engine to the van, pitying the driver when he came back and found his van missing and the cargo all over the garage. Spike and Angelus had been a little more than thorough in clearing out places for them to sit in the back.

Angelus glared at Spike as he pushed his hands out to steady himself. "You know, there are days when being a vampire really sucks!" he commented, yelling the last two words. "Who the hell taught you how to drive?"

"Alexa and James." Lindsey jerked the wheel, skidding slightly as he avoided the car in the slow lane. "At least neither of them is driving. You'd be plastered to the back door by now."

"I already know that," Spike muttered to himself.

Angelus looked at Spike. "She's that bad, huh?" He snickered before glancing back to Lindsey. "Well, keep driving MacDonald. The hungrier I get, the nastier I get and the nastier I get..."

Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Which way am I supposed to be going? North? South? East?"

Angelus concentrated for a moment. "Head North. Up the coast road."

Lindsey nodded, weavingthrough traffic, and racing up the entrance ramp to the highway. He floored the gas once on the freeway, nearly plastering both vampires to the back of the van.

"I'm beginning to feel like a hood ornament," Angelus growled softly.

Spike snickered. "At least you're not thinking that riding on the roof is about as safe as riding inside."

"You know, you may have a very good point," Angelus said as he was thrown across the van and into Spike. "We brought him because?"

"Your idea." Spike shoved Angelus off him. "_I_ was going to get the codes from Alexa, and we wouldn't be in this mess." He paused, a speculative look on his face. "Or it could be worse. She could have insisted on coming with us, and then she'd be driving, and we'd be in a car."

Angelus pushed away from Spike. "Riding on the floorboards beneath a blanket with you is not my idea of fun."

"That makes two of us."

Lindsey parked the van just over the ridge from the small house, looking at the sun. "It looks like we have a few hours before the sun sets. I'm going to see what kind of guards this person is keeping on the house." He slid out of the van, loosening his knife in its sheath, as well as unstrapping his gun from its holster.

He crawled up the ridge, peering over the edge. There were three people visible from where he was, all of them human in appearence. _Can't assume they are human. Only that they're not vampires, sitting out in the sun like they are. Other than that, no garuntees._ He continued to watch for most of an hour, seeing four others prowl past, along the inside of the high fence that surrounded the property. _That's seven, so far._

Lindsey slipped down the ridge, and made his way around to the back of the property, looking for a back door. There were three more guards, all distinctly not human. _Three garunteed demons. Lovely. I am not going in through the back door._ He remained to watch them for almost an hour, but no relief came for them, just like the three up front. And the same four patrols came through his field of view. _Ten out here. And no windows other than the one up front, and that one is covered with blinds. No way to tell how many are inside._

He slipped back down the ridge, heading back to the van to tell the two vampires what he'd seen.

"Well?" Angelus snapped as soon as Lindsey climbed back into the van.

"Ten guards, four patrolling, three on each door. The three on the back porch are all demons, the others could be human, or half-demons. Or demons that can pass for human, at least at a distance." Lindsey paused. "There's no way to tell how many are inside. Though considering the size of the house, no more than about a dozen."

Angelus closed his eyes for a moment. "You catch all that?" he asked to no one in particular.

_Yeah. I can't help you in that respect. The room I'm in has no windows and the door is securely locked._

"She's in a room with no windows and there's no way she can jimmy the door," Angelus commented, leaning his arm on his knee.

Lindsey frowned. "Has she been able to see any guards? Or anyone at all, for that matter?"

_McInnis. And someone named Cain, I think._

"McInnis, which we knew, and someone she thinks is named Cain," Angelus snapped. He let himself vamp, his eyes locking with Spike's. "I feel like hunting. How about you?"

Spike glanced at the window, and noted the fading light. "That sounds like a plan." He jerked a thumb at Lindsey. "And him?"

Angelus looked at Lindsey and decked him, sending him sprawling and rendering him unconscious. "Let's go."

Spike opened the door. "After you."


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 8

Jillian tapped her foot as she waited for Alexa to show up. She looked up, raising an eyebrow as a motorcycle roared up to the curb, stopping with a jerk. "Showing off your driving skills again, Alexa?"

Alexa shrugged as she pulled off the helmet. "So I'm a bit rusty. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Apparently." Jillian shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. "You know, there's no way for me and Wesley to find the others in the sewers, not before sunset, at any rate. At which point it would be rather useless, because they'll be hightailing it out of the city to wherever they are headed."

Alexa grimaced. "That's just lovely." She twisted her head over her shoulder to look at Katie. "Katie, why don't you go with Jillian back to the hotel?"

"Are you going back out to help Liam?" Katie's voice was calmer than it had been earlier, and Jillian wondered if Alexa hadn't managed to give the demon back some measure of control.

There was a pause. "Of course, Katie. Someone has to tell him what Wesley found out."

"Then I'm going with you." She paused, raising an eyebrow when Alexa continued to stare at her. "Well? We don't have too long before the sun sets, and we have to get to Liam before he gets to MacInnis."

Jillian almost stopped breathing, knowing that Katie had never mentioned the name of the demon they were trying to get a hold of.

"I see." Alexa's voice was carefully guarded. "I'll see what I can do. We can only go so fast before I get to a point where I can't reliably handle the motorcycle."

"Then the sooner we go, the sooner we can be there, and the more likely we are to catch up with them." Katie settled herself for the ride, her arms around Alexa's waist.

Alexa shared a brief look with Jillian before gunning the engine again, muttering something about hoping there was enough fuel in the motorcycle to get them back to the house.

"There ought to be. It's been modified, and it's more fuel efficient than a stock motorcycle." That statement nearly made Jillian and Alexa both yelp, the two women sharing another look before Alexa headed out again. Jillian hoped that she came back in one piece. The demon was regaining control, and that couldn't be a good thing.

"I'll take the front door." Spike was crouched near the top of the ridge, looking at the guards below. It was quiet, and he didn't like the sense that something wasn't quite right. Or the itch between his shoulderblades like someone had a crossbow aimed at him.

Angelus slipped around the back, watching, waiting. He didn't like the setup. Something wasn't right.

The demons at the back door were talking, their voices carrying on the still air. "We were promised someone would be showing up to try and rescue the demon caller. And we'd get a fight."

"But no one's come." There was a snort. "If it weren't that MacIntyre pays well, I'd leave now, and forget the whole thing. No one's coming."

Angelus grinned to himself as he casually sauntered down the path, whistling, his hands tucked in the pocket of his trousers. "Evening gents," he calmly greeted as he motioned to the house. "This place wouldn't happen to be for sale would it?"

One of the demons leaned back in his chair, giving Angel a speculative look. "Now what would give you that impression?"

Angelus shrugged. "Oh, the location, the great view..." His face vamped. "The fact that there will be a passel of dead demons on the back porch in five minutes."

The demon stood, cracking his knuckles as a smile spread across his face, showing off a set of sharp teeth. "Well, what do you know? MacIntyre wasn't lying after all." He paused, chuckling nastily. "What's your name, vampire?"

"Angelus." He swung his left hand and sent the demon flying over the bluff, chuckling as he picked up the sound of the man's bones breaking as he fell. "Next!"

The other two snarled, and moved in unison, apparently used to working as a team, attacking Angelus from either side. The sounds of a commotion came from the front, and the scream of a human in pain.

Angelus grinned. "My protege. Blonde. Nasty attitude. Earned the name William the Bloody before the two of you were ever hatched." He kicked out at the one to his left as the other grabbed him around the neck.

The demons said nothing, the one grunting as the kick connected with his ribs. The one with an arm around Angelus's neck tightened his grip as the other pulled a sharpened stake from his boot, waiting for a clear shot.

"Not in this lifetime," Angelus growled. He kicked up with both feet, catching the stake between them and yanking from the demons hands.

The demon who'd been thrown over the bluff came crawling up the slope, a trank gun in one hand. Steadying it, he aimed it at Angelus, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

Angelus kicked out again, the demon that had been holding the stake flying backwards into the trank gunner. The weapon discharged and Angelus dropped to his knees, flipping the other demon over his head and back and into the growing pile. They tumbled over the bluff, landing in the water and dissolving instantly. "Interesting. I'll have to ask Wes what those were."

Spike twisted out of the way of a bolt shot by one of the perimeter guards. "That," he snarled, "was a mistake." He threw the half-drained guard he'd been using as a shield at the other, sending them both rolling towards the half-circle driveway. He turned, ramming the door, and crashing through it. It hadn't been locked, and he blinked as he came through. There was a reason it'd been unlocked.

He dove back out the door, yelping as a tongue of flame from a flame thrower nearly singed his heels. Spike pelted around to the other side of the house. "Going in the front door is a bad idea. I don't fancy becoming a pile of ash."

Angelus looked at him. "Neither do I." He pointed to the back door. "Shall we?"

Spike nodded, kicking the door in. There was an empty kitchen before them, though it didn't stay that way long. A demon came through the only door that led into the house, grinning in anticipation of a fight.


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 9

John laid the unconscious body of Shannon on the back of his car, sliding into the facing seat. The driver looked over his shoulder, and the demon shook his head. Not yet.

"Sir. They're inside. They tried the front door first, but didn't make a second attempt that door. I had the flame-thrower up there. They've come in through the back door. Shall I let them pass, or continue the delaying tactics?"

"Let them in, Nathaniel." John smiled. "They'll be too late." He nodded to the driver, and the car emerged from the tunnel, heading down the road towards the highway.

Angelus and Spike exchanged a glance and within a moment, the fight was over and the demon was dead. "This is too easy."

Spike nodded, the itch between his shoulderblades still there. "It feels like they're just meant to delay us. Not to stop us."

"I agree." Angelus led the way through the house. "Come one, come on. Where are you?" he whispered.

The human wielding the flame-thrower appeared briefly, and when he saw the two vampires, slowly backed away, his head tilted as if listening to someone.

Angelus grinned. "Sorry, pal. No barbeque today."

The human snorted. "Not for you. For the blond, the boss doesn't care."

Angelus shrugged. "Maybe not. But as rumor has it, I do." He pointed upstairs and headed after the flame thrower, sending Spike upstairs

The human turned and bolted for the front door, shedding the flamethrower as quickly as he could.

Spike took the stairs two at a time, his senses alert for an ambush. There was no one in the long hall, and he slowly made his way down it, peering in each door as he came to it. One opened onto a windowless room where there was the distinct smell of spilt blood, and a trail of it led out the door away from him. "Angelus!" he shouted.

Angelus took the stairs two at a time, forgetting the man with the flame thrower. He knelt, running his fingers through the blood and tasting it, his eyes narrowing. "It's hers."

"Lovely." Spike scowled. "MacInnis didn't come out either door, which means there's at least one other way out of this house."

Angelus sneered. "Then let's find out," he growled.

Alexa slowed as she exited the highway, watching headlights coming up the road from where she knew MacInnis's house was. She watched as it passed, her eyes narrowing when she got a glimpse of a familiar face in the window. Spinning the motorcycle around, she opened the throttle completely, pulling a wheelie as she raced after the car, leaving Katie sprawled in the dust.

Katie stood, dusting herself off, and pulling the goggles free of her face. Her eyes flashed golden for a moment before she turned towards the house, and began walking. She had to find Angelus. She shook her head, her thoughts still switching back and forth between the mindset of Katie and Natalie.

Spike followed him, the two vampires following the trail of blood down two flights of stairs, to a narrow doorway. On the other side, Spike blinked. The walls of the long gallery were covered with gems that gave off a soft glow, enough to see clearly the writing beneath each one. The names of vampires.

"What the hell is this?" Angelus snarled as he led the way through the gallery.

There were two settings where the gems were dead, glistening in the light from the others, but with no glow of their own. Under one, a tear-drop shaped piece of obsidian, was written 'Angelus'. Under the other, a square-cut ruby, was written 'William the Bloody'.

"I'd say it was that collection the demon spoke about," Spike replied, shivering slightly. He didn't like this room at all.

The blood trail led to the far door, and Spike followed it, finding a tunnel that led out into the night, tire marks in the dust indicating where a car had driven away from the end of the blood trail.

"I'd say you're right." Angelus followed Spike from the room, his eyes scanning the night air. "Damn."

"Your quarry is headed north on the highway, with a demented human chasing it on a motorcycle, driving at speeds even I try not to travel at." There was a note of dry amusement in the voice as it floated out of the night. "At least, that's what I saw of them after Alexa dumped me in the dust. You know, Liam, you really ought to..." There was a pause, as Natalie came out of the darkness. "I want my locket back. Before that bloody child's memories confuse me more." Gold eyes met his, dry amusement in them.

Angelus looked down at Natalie. "You let Alexa leave, by herself, with my woman and you think I'm gonna give you the locket back? Not on your life, lady.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Let her leave? I didn't have much choice. I lost my grip, and she was the one driving." Natalie shrugged. "But I do know where there's another car around here, and I've dumped the other human in the back seat. Better than dealing with the human women whining about him being left here alone."

"Let's go. And I'm driving," Angelus stated as he grabbed Natalie's arm and made her lead him to the car.

Natalie shrugged, dropping the keys into his hand, and sliding into the passenger seat, leaving Spike stuck next to the still unconscious Lindsey.

John directed the driver to pull off onto a deserted road, grimacing as Shannon stirred. He glanced over his shoulder again, noting that the person who'd been chasing them for the last fifteen minutes was still there, following them at the breakneck speed the entire way. They pulled into a dusty cul-de-sac, and he waited to see what the person would do.

The woman swung off the motorcycle, pulling off the helmet to free a long braid of hair. She drew a katana from her back, and a curved dagger from the belt at her hip. "MacInnis!" Her voice was strident, and there was a clear hint of anger, audible even through the door. "Come out here and die, little man!"

John raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Do you have a death wish, human?" he murmured.

"MacInnis!" The woman was waiting where the road was clear for him, settled into a fighter's crouch.

He sighed, shaking his head. "So be it." He shifted into his demon form as he stepped out of the car, smiling slightly. "If you wish to die, I will oblige you, human."

"Oh, don't be so cocky, MacInnis." The woman smiled. "I'm not as easy to kill as I look."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shannon struggled to consciousness, her head pounding. _Angelus,_ she whispered mentally, reaching out towards the vampire. MacInnis had come in shortly after the last time she'd talked to Angelus earlier, and had tried to drag her from the room. She'd fought him, and he'd cuffed her across the back of the head. Then, nothing.

_Angelus, where are you?_

_Where are you?_

Shannon looked out the window of the car, after a brief glance told her the driver was engrossed in watching something. _A road. No lights. No signs._ She paused, trying to make out what the movement was off to the side.

She tried the door, almost falling out of the car, still dizzy from the blow MacInnis had delt her. The ocean-scented breeze hit her as she stumbled out. _Near the shore, I think._

The sound of clashing metal caught her attention, and she turned slightly towards the noise. She could make out two figures by the light of the nearly full moon, her eyes widening when she saw the person fighting MacInnis. Alexa was weaving a whirling net of steel with katana and knife, though it hadn't left so much as a scratch on her opponent.

_Angelus! Who let Alexa out on her own?_

_Not me. Blame Katie. She was the last one with her._

The night air was slowly clearing the grogginess from Shannon's mind, and she started towards the road. There was a shout behind her, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

_ANGELUS!_

Alexa heard the shout from the driver, but ignored it, concentrating on holding her own in the fight. She spun the knife to block the claws coming for her face, the metal screeching and the shock reverberating down her arm. She sank deeper into the crouch, her arm dropping to rob his blow of momentum.

"You're going to lose in the end, little one. Do yourself a favor and surrender. I'll even let you live."

Go to hell, MacInnis," Alexa spat. "I'd rather make a deal with a devil than give up _this_ fight."

MacInnis blinked, and she took advantage of the split second of distraction, letting loose with a flurry of strikes that drove him back. The lull didn't last long, and soon she was on the defensive again.

Angelus spun the car as he slammed on the brakes, lighting the cul-de-sac up. Alexa was still fighting MacInnis, bleeding from several wounds, and Shannon was struggling with a man near the parked car.

He heard the back door open as he got out, Spike going to help Alexa. Angelus grabbed the man holding Shannon by the throat, lifting him away from her with a nasty grin on his face.

"What don't you people understand about leaving my woman alone? It's simple, really." Angelus leaned in, his face vamping. "You touch her, you die."

Spike caught MacInnis's wrist as he brought it down to strike at Alexa's unprotected back. "Bad move, mate."

"Spike!" Alexa was straining, her katana and knife crossed to hold the other clawed hand away from her. "His eyes!"

There was the whistle of metal flying through the air, and a bowie knife thunked home in MacInnis's eye before any of them could move. Spike and Alexa turned to face Natalie, who had an eerily calm expression on her face.

"He needed to be killed. Preferably before he did something stupid." She shrugged, and looked over at Angelus. "You have your woman, and the demented human," she ignored Alexa's protest, "is back under supervision. My locket?"

"I think I'll keep it."

Natalie's eyes narrowed, but Shannon spoke before she could open her mouth.

"Can we just go home not?" She gave the rest of them a tired look. "Before someone shows up who will call the cops?"

Alexa headed for the stairs as they went into the hotel, waving aside Wesley's offer of coffee. Spike followed her, as Shannon sprawled on the couch in the lobby. A moment later, there was an annoyed yelp, and Alexa stalked to the railing.

"SHANNON!" She scowled at her friend, who just gave her a Look.

"What?"

"Did you mean to wake up the nastier side of Spike's personality?"

"No. Why?" Shannon looked confused.

"Because either he's feeling peverse, or you just did." Alexa paused, frowning as she watched Natalie walk in. "And is it just me, or is our resident construct demon looking more gold than normal?"


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cain looked up from his inspection of a garnet arrow tip at a knock on his workroom door. "Come in." He set the weapon aside, raising an eyebrow at the demon that came in.

"MacInnis is dead, sir. So is his driver. And the demon caller is gone."

Cain smiled. "Very good." He herded the man out the door. "I need you to set up surveillence over the vampires, Nathaniel. We don't need them to get away from us."

"Yes, sir." The man watched as the revenant wizard knocked softly on the open door of the music room.

"I'll send your retainer through the usual channels, Nathaniel." Cain waited until the man had left, and Mariam had finished the bit of music she was playing before he came over to stand by the piano.

"Well?" She gave him an expectant look.

Cain smiled. "The mercenaries have done their job admirably. The demon caller has been rescued, and they suspected nothing. They will have to come to me to have the blocks removed, and until they do, we will be able to add more gems to your collection, love."

Delighted laughter rang through the house as this, and Cain smiled cruely.

FIN


End file.
